Hannah,
Hannah, labeled as the Female Gamer, was a contestant on Total Drama Frozen. She later returned for Total Drama Tides. Background Hannah was a gamer since she was little. When others would play tag on the playground, she would sit and fiddle with her gameboy coloured. The first game she ever played had a lost princess finding her way back home, fighting off the evil minions who dared step in her path. Since playing that game, she’s made sure to live to the standard of the princess- not the prissy stuff, but the determination, and strength she carried, but finding her own prince one day could be a cool DLC. Once she started high school she formed the gamers club, and together with her new friends, her small club competed in local tournaments and won. With each passing tournament, their small club became more and more renowned. Hannah joined Total Drama Frozen to get the funding she needed to open up a gamers resort in her town. Total Drama Frozen: When Hannah arrives in It's a Winter Wonderland, Lindsay instantly recognizes her due to her contact lenses. Saber introduces himself, but Hannah gets distracted by Britt. Impulsively she kisses Britt on the cheek, and then runs off out of embarassment. When the teams are revealed, Rosalie realizes that Hannah is still missing. Hannah calls for help as she drags Frosty to the other campers. Hannah is seen talking with the rest of her team in It's Still a Winter Wonderland about whose turn it was to shut Kaleb up. Later, Hannah is placed on Team Misfitz. Hannah sleds down the cliff with Saber, but falls into Britt's arms. Along with the rest of her team she encourages Saber to lead the team. Her team wins immunity and she, Britt and Saber discuss The Hobbit. In The Frosted Towers, Britt takes Hannah on a ice-skating date. Hannah teases Britt about his lack of gaming knowledge. During the challenge, Hannah reassures Twilight that the boys will protect them from the snowmen. Hannah and Britt explore the first tower, but find nothing, and their team loses. After the challenge, Hannah and Britt return to the lake to continue their date. Hannah is revealed to be safe at the elimination, and appears worried that Britt might go home. She is relieved when he is also revealed to be safe. Hannah is seen calming Lexi down in Snow Day, and gets frustrated with Zaina when she sneaks back into the cabin. She demands to know where Zaina has been, and what she has been doing. Hannah is confused when Zaina reveals she went on a secret mission to kidnap lip gloss. Hannah despite Zaina's protests, opens the door to the cabin, flooding it with snow. Later at Boney Island, Hannah rushes to hug Saber knowing that he is safe now. When he questions why she didn't hug Britt first, the couple explains that he knew she missed him. She's seen with the rest of her team when they win the challenge. Britt and Saber duel over Hannah's honour in A Kipper for Skipper, though Hannah protests claiming she never understood why the princesses didn't fight back, and challenges the pair to a duel. When they see a stick stuck in the mud, Hannah winks at Saber encouraging him to pull it out. During the challenge, Britt and Hannah makeout, but Hannah glances over at Saber occasionaly. Hannah defends Saber when Ivy tries to steal the fish that he caught. Later, Saber manages to pull the stick from the mud, and Hannah kisses him on the cheek. She was happy when her team won the challenge. Hannah is seen avoiding Britt's embrace in The Winter Showcase. She claims that the girls wanted to practice for the challenge, and she leaves him- and goes to Saber who is waiting outside for her. The pair embrace in the snow and Hannah questions if what they're doing is wrong. The pair diss Britt's character in an attempt to justify their actions. During the challenge, Britt and Saber get into a fight over Hannah, who tries to separate the two. At the elimination ceremony Hannah is eager to get away from Britt. Hannah is happy when she and Saber are announced to be safe. Hannah worries that Britt is going to break up with her in The Twelve Days of Christmas. She and Zaina both open up to Twilight, who doesn't know how to respond, despite this they work through their issues. Hannah competes against Jade in the second challenge, after she enters the cage, Jade shuts the door on her, and scares the birds as they swarm Hannah. After winning her first duel, she competes against Mitchel in a dance-off. During this, she gets mad at Britt, and Vishal defends him declaring that the couple is over. Hannah and Saber share one last hug goodbye when Hannah is revealed to be eliminated. Hannah trains in the gym with Emmett in This Snow is Real, as she explains what happened with Britt. During the challenge, Hannah takes multiple opportunities to make fun of Britt. She gets into a fight with Emmett about Saber's morales, and loses the challenge. Hannah runs to hug Saber in 'Tis the Season, and quickly turns her hatred towards Britt, but Saber stops her. Hannah and Saber go on their first date in Ticket to Win. She excuses herself during the date to apply her makeup, where she runs into Jade. They share a few words and Hannah realizes she may have made a mistake choosing Saber. Later she says goodbye to Saber, telling him not to trust Vishal or Britt. Hannah supports Ivy in New Year's Greeting. When Ivy is eliminated in New Year's Farewell, Hannah takes the time to game in Heather's home. When the eliminated contestants gather to watch the finalists videos, Hannah is given a lot of glares when it's revealed she and Saber weren't entirely truthful about Britt cheating on her. When the video ends, Hannah and Saber have left the area. Hannah and Saber shoot a cannon at Rosalie, blinding Britt and causing him to fall from the ferris wheel and lose the final challenge. In End of a Season, Saber celebrates Britt losing, but Hannah is hesitant, wondering why Britt looks happy, while she looks sad. During the special reunion, it's revealed that Hannah broke up with Saber. Hannah is captured by pirates at the end of the special. Gallery: Hannah f.png|Created by Mana Trivia: *In the original Frozen, Hannah still placed 12th. *Hannah's artwork was made by Wiz Dan. Category:Total Drama Frozen Category:Total Drama Tides